deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DeathBattleMike/Top 11 Most Favourite Characters of All Time
I was bored and decided that I'd share you guys my top 11 most favourite characters of all time. 11. Guts from Berserk When I first heard of Berserk and decided to give it a watch. I thought it would be one of those average animes, but boy was I wrong. I ended up digging the series and the protagonist Guts was such a badass, at the moment, he ended up making it onto my list. 10. Lampy from The Brave Little Toaster As a kid, when I watched The Brave Little Toaster. Lampy had always been my favourite character to the point, I used to have him as my imaginary friend, there's so much nostalgia from that movie that Lampy had to make the list somewhere and here he is. 9. Mushu from Mulan Mulan had been always my favourite Disney movie and so it holds lot of nostalgia, Mushu had always been my favourite character in it, so that is why he's on this list. 8. Rocket Raccoon from Marvel Comics Ever since I watched Guardians of the Galaxy, Rocket Raccoon officially made it onto my list, the fact he's just a small furry animal, YET can still kick ass. He just had to be on here. 7. Lobo from DC Comics Yep, that's right guys, The Main Man. What I like about Lobo is that despite how huge of a bastard the guy can be, you still can't help but love him none the less. 6. BlackWarGreymon from Digimon I don't know why, but there is just something about BlackWarGreymon that I like about it. Maybe it is the way his character is done, but none the less, I like him, thus why he is on here. 5. Batman from DC Comics I've always been a fan of Batman ever since I was a kid, so it's no surprise he is on here. 4. Inuyasha from InuYasha Inuyasha is the reason I got into anime in the first place, so he has a special place in my heart, not to mention how awesome of a character he is. Nothing else really to say..... 3. Kratos from God of War God of War is the reason I got into Playstation, funny how Kratos became one of my favourite characters of all time. I orginally got the game just so I'd try something new and in the end, I expected better. Not only did the series became one of my most favourites ever, but Kratos did as well. What I like about Kratos is that he is done the perfect way of what an anti-hero is suppose to be and as much of a bastard he might be, there's a reason for all of this, such as being tricked by Ares into killing his family and then betrayed by all the Gods. That's why he is on here. 2. A tie between Godzilla and Gamera Surprised that Godzilla isn't even number one? Well I'll get to that when I talk about my number one favourite character. Anyways, I grew up with Godzilla as a kid and it used to be just him as number two until I decided to watch the Gamera movies, where I ended up growing to love Gamera just as much as Godzilla and struggled which one I liked better to the point I eventually couldn't choose and decided to have them tied as number 2 on my list. That and I've always was a huge Kaiju fan. And now what everyone has been waiting for. My number one favourite character of all time ever is..... 1. Daggett from The Angry Beavers I know, I bet you're all surprised as mentioned in number two that Godzilla isn't number one at all. Well I'll explain why Daggett has and will always be my favourite character of all time. Like with Godzilla. The Angry Beavers is a show I grew up with as a kid, which my brother and I loved as well as our mom and she would always compare Daggett and Norbert to us, me as Daggett and my brother as Norbert. Now Daggett's my favourite because I used to be and act like him when I was a kid, so I can really relate to him and he's just so hilarious, fun and very likeable. I have nothing else really to say really. And that guys is my list. Hope you enjoyed. =D Category:Blog posts